mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-man (1981)
Spider-Man is an 1981 American animated TV series based on the Marvel Comics character; the show aired at the same time as Spider-man and His Amazing Friends. The title shot has a similar format as Spider-man and His Amazing Friends, just minus Firestorm and Ice-man; this series focused on Spider-man alone. It has been argued that the events in the series happened within the same timeline as Spider-man and His Amazing Friends. The Pied Piper of New York Town (Episode 7) Mysterio opens a disco and has on the marquee that Spider-man will be a special guest; when Spider-man arrives, Mysterio begins to play music with subliminal mind control that makes all the attendees obey Mysterio's commands. Mysterio orders them to destroy Spider-man; Spider-man manages to avoid the hypnotized people and tries to get at Mysterio in the DJ booth. When he is unable to open the door, he gets out of the disco; Mysterio then blares his hypnotic music through speakers outside the disco, making the pedestrians outside his hypnotized slaves and having them find and throw things at Spider-man. The next day, Mysterio goes to ESU and makes the president of the university his slave by playing the hypnotic signal sin music; the president allows Mysterio to play the music over the speaker system and brings the campus except for Peter Parker under his control. Peter decides to remain as Peter and see what Mysterio is up to; J. Jonah Jameson opens his window, becomes a slave to Mysterio's music and follows it along the ledge of the Daily Bugle Building. Peter changes to Spider-man, returns Jameson back to his office, and seals the window, freeing Jameson from Mysterio's control. Spider-man then goes to Mysterio's van and finds it empty and under remote control; Mysterio blares music that brings Spider-man under Mysterio's control; Mysterio then orders his slaves to carry Spider-man into the bank, clear out the vault and leave Spider-man in the vault. Mysterio blares the music to bring the people in the bank under his control and they do as Mysterio commands. Spider-man comes out from under Mysterio's control in the vault and then safecracks the vault to exit and follow Mysterio. Mysterio's van travels throughout the city bringing people (among them Jameson again) under Mysterio's control and has them head to the military base outside the city; the base staff barricade the front gate, but fall under Mysterio's control as the van approaches and opens the gate. Mysterio takes over the base and the nuclear missile on the base; Spider-man arrives at the base, clogs up the speakers of the van, and breaks the people free of Mysterio's control. Spider-man then goes back to the disco and captures Mysterio. Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h47m03s931.png|Mysterio starts to play his hypnotic music in the disco Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h48m03s183.png|The disco patrons begin to come under Mysterio's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h48m10s992.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h48m16s315.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h48m36s093.png|Mysterio orders the disco patrons to destroy Spider-man Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h48m47s880.png|The disco patrons begin to surround Spider-man Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h49m00s100.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h49m07s934.png|Spider-man is surrounded by the hypnotized patrons Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h49m21s191.png|Spider-man swing up to the DJ booth leaving the hypnotized patrons on the floor Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h49m44s910.png|The hypnotized patrons climb up to the walkway to destroy Spider-man Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h49m53s231.png|The patrons walk the walkway to get at Spider-man Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h50m00s297.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h50m18s693.png|Three hypnotized patrons stand in the doorway trying to block Spider-man's exit Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h50m24s264.png|Spider-man swing over their heads and gets out of the disco Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h50m28s705.png|The hypnotized trio look in amazement Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h50m49s832.png|Mysterio hypnotizes the pedestrians outside the disco Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h50m55s630.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h51m00s154.png|A mother and her son are hypnotized by Mysterio's music Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h51m12s744.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h51m25s511.png|More pedestrians come under the control of Mysterio Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h51m33s722.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h51m40s136.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h51m46s502.png|"There! There he is!!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h51m52s458.png|"Get him!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h52m19s901.png|Mysterio plays the hypnotic signal in the President's office Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h52m25s814.png|The President of ESU begins to come under Mysterio's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h52m34s556.png|The President is under Mysterio's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h52m42s059.png|"I will cooperate fully!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h53m43s617.png|Mysterio brings the campus of ESU under his control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h54m03s356.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h54m14s224.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h54m19s766.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h54m35s357.png|The director of the play Peter is in under Mysterio's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h54m40s875.png|The actors of the play under Mysterio's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h54m55s760.png|"We will obey!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h55m25s736.png|"We hear!! We obey!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h55m43s604.png|More pedestrians come under Mysterio's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h55m51s184.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h56m18s861.png|J. Jonah Jameson opens his window Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h56m32s118.png|Jameson comes under Mysterio's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h56m44s863.png|Jameson on the ledge of the Bugle trying to follow Mysterio's van Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h57m23s116.png|Spiderman seals Jameson in his office Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h58m10s111.png|Spiderman is blasted with a special song by Mysterio Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-22h58m22s038.png|Spiderman comes under the control of Mysterio Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h00m06s565.png|Mysterio orders his hypnotized throng to destroy Spiderman Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h00m20s738.png|The hypnotized throng approaches Spiderman to carry the order out Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h00m30s549.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h00m36s967.png|The throng picks Spiderman up to take him into the bank and leave him in the vault Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h01m02s304.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h01m18s644.png|Mysterio blares his music to bring the people in the bank under his control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h01m37s528.png|The police officers who respond to the call come under Mysterio's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h01m44s289.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h01m51s605.png|"I will obey!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h01m55s294.png|"I must obey!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h02m04s258.png|The bank manager and guard begin to come under Mysterio's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h02m11s060.png|"We will obey!! We must obey!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h02m18s149.png|The bank guards go to open the doors Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h02m22s832.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h02m28s267.png|The bank manager goes to open the vault Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h02m37s319.png|The bank guards open the doors for their fellow hypnotized throng Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h02m45s026.png|The bank manager opens the vault and begins to clear it out per Mysterio's order Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h02m56s611.png|Three hypnotized men carry Spiderman into the vault Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h03m32s341.png|Mysterio's van turns onto the street Jameson is on Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h03m36s902.png|Jameson comes under Mysterio again Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h03m42s333.png|"I will follow!! I must obey!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h04m28s349.png|"I will obey!! I will destroy!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h04m55s040.png|The general comes under Mysterio's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h05m01s649.png|"I will obey!! I must obey!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h05m13s813.png|The guards at the front gate:"We will obey!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h05m41s098.png|The general goes to the missile command office:"Open the door!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h05m46s457.png|"You will obey!! You must obey!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h06m02s619.png|The officer opens the door to the general and Jameson Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h06m07s808.png|The officer comes under Mysterio's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h06m12s958.png|"I... I will obey!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h06m21s918.png|The officer, the general, and Jameson go to give Mysterio control of the missile Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h06m33s359.png|Mysterio to his throng:"Spiderman is on the base!... Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h06m41s746.png|Find him!! Destroy him!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h06m47s805.png|"We will obey!! We must destroy Spiderman!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-24-23h07m03s030.png|Mysterio's hypnotized throng before they come out of hypnosis Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Superhero Category:Empty Eyes Category:Musical Hypnosis